Various types of back cleaners and massagers are known in the prior art, but the few which are electrically driven have their electrical lines or switches and electrical motors in the shower enclosure, thereby exposing the user to the danger of electrical shocks. Examples of such prior devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,776 of P.S. Roberts and U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,867 of W. J. Perry, in which the respective electrical drives are in casings in the shower enclosure.
The primary object of this invention is to provide absolute safety from electrical shock to the user in the shower. The primary feature of this invention is to provide a separate motor drive remote from the shower enclosure, and a mechanical drive for scrubbers in the shower enclosure which is totally disassociated from any electrical wire or any electrical conductors.